Hikari-chan?
by Suki Wa Hime
Summary: Hikari siswi baru yang cantik dan sangat sempurna harus berada satu kamar dengan Hinata, namun ketika Hinata tahu sebuah rahasia, hidupnya disekolah seni Konoha berubah.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: MISS TYPO, OOC, HINATA-CENTRIC, DAN WARNING-WARNING LAINNYA. DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE.**

}

}

Pagi yang cerah secerah warna gedung sekolah Seni Konoha. Satu-satunya sekolah seni yang memiliki asrama dan terbesar seantero Negeri. Sekolah seni dimana siswa-siswa yang bersekolah disini adalah siswa-siswa yang berprestasi pada bidang seni. Disini memang bukan sekolah biasa, karena ditempat inilah para calon bintang besar mendapat pendidikan yang berguna untuk karier mereka kelak.

Disinilah aku berada, ya disekolah seni ini aku menimba ilmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki bakat yang istimewa seperti teman-teman yang berada disekolah, hanya sebuah suara yang kata teman-temanku 'layak untuk didengar' entah apa maksutnya tapi itulah yang mampu aku andalkan untuk masuk sekolah ini. Kenapa aku begitu nekat masuk sekolah ini? Ya sebenarnya ini gara-gara nii-san ku, dia juga sekolah disini. Dia sangat berprestasi dibidang seni pertunjukan khususnya akting, dan bernyanyi. Hampir 10 judul film pendek pernah ia bintangi, film pertama berjudul 'Sebuah Bintang', 'Hanabi', 'Pacar Pertama dan Terakhir', 'Puisi untuk Ibuku', 'Kado Ulang Tahun Ayahku', 'Seulas Senyum Orang Tuaku', 'Adikku', 'Doki-Doki Sichatayo', 'Aishiteru', dan yang terakhir 'Tempat Bulan Berada'.Dan ada juga sebuah drama yang setiap hari tayang jam 7 malam 'Pilih Aku atau Dia' yang diperankan nii-san Hyuuga Neji, Shion, dan Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku selalu menonton itu tapi kadang aku geram ketika malihat adegan mesra Neji-nii dan Shion. Aku sangat menyukai nii-sanku itu, maka dari itu setiap filmnya selalu aku tonton dan cita-citaku aku ingin beradu akting dengan nii-san. Sayangnya itu hanya mimpi bagiku, karena aku sangat tidak bisa berakting. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengikuti jejaknya masuk kesekolah seni agar aku bisa menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bisa. Yah, walaupun tahun kemarin nii-san lulus dari sekolah seni ini. Eh? Kenapa aku bercerita tentang nii-san terus, padahal aku sendiri belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata prestasiku tahun ini sedang proses membuat mini album, single pertamaku yang berjudul 'Puisi' langsung laris manis. Senang? Pastinya aku sangat senang, karena sambutan yang baik dari pendengar nii-san dan beberapa temannya membuatkanku lagu yang akan ada di mini albumku.

Dan inilah kehidupanku disekolah seni ini.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku, kelas A.2 Seni.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan?" suara yang sangat familiar menyapaku. Aku menengok kesamping, kulihat sosok bertubuh tinggi putih dengan rambut berwaran merah dan tak lupa tato 'Ai' yang ada dikeningnya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun?" aku membalas sapaan Gaara ketua kelas dikelasku.

Lalu tidak ada dari kami yang mencoba berbicara, sampai akhirnya kami sampai di kelas. Suasana kelasku masih seperti biasanya.

{

{

Pelajaran pertama hari ini seharusnya diisi dengan Kakashi-sensei,tapi karena kedatangannya yang selalul terlambat membuat kami harus menunggu. Namun tiba-tiba seorang sensei masuk kekelas kami Sizune-sensei dan seorang murid yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Ohayou, minna-san?" Sapanya ramah

"Ohayou, Sizune-sensei!" Semua membalas serempak.

"Bukankah ini jadwal Kakashi mengisi pelajaran hari ini, kenapa dia tidak ada?"

"Paling tersesat lagi sensei." Aku melirik Kiba, dari mana dia tahu kalau Kakashi sensei tersesat.

"Tersesat?"

"Tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan!" Kini Naruto wakil ketua kelas yang menjawab, dan disambut kekehan Sizune-sensei.

"Ok ok, sudah tidak perlu dibahas. Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan murid baru kekelas ini, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku melihat dengan seksama wajah murid baru itu, dia cantik sekali. Kupikir itu bukan Cuma pendapatku saja karena semua murid dikelasku langsung terperangah melihat murid baru itu. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih, matanya biru sebiru lautan, rambutnya perak sepinggang dan tubuhnya tinggi semampai.

"Pasti dia model." Ino yang duduk didepanku membisikkan kata itu padaku.

"Mungkin." Aku menjawab seenaknya.

"Namaku Hikari...

Suaranya sedikit berat,

"Pasti kalau menyanyi rock, suaranya bagus." Kini ku dengar celetukan dari Naruto.

"Hanya itu saja Hikari-san?" Sizune sensei bertanya pada murid baru itu, dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin mengenal teman baru kalian silahkan dekati dia ketika pelajaran selesai, oh ya, Hikari akan tidur dikamar Hinata jadi kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama ya?"

Aku kaget, memang benar di asrama ini aku tidur sendiri karena jumlah siswi yang ganjil. Setiap kamar harusnya diisi dua orang siswa.

"Hai, Sizune -sensei." Aku menjawab dan tersenyum pada Hikari.

"Satu lagi, Hinata kamu boleh meninggalkan pelajaran hari ini dan sebagai gantinya kamu harus mengenalkan lingkungan sekolah ini pada Hikari-san, mengerti Hinata?"

Aku mengangguk, dan segera berdiri dari bangkuku dan berjalan kedepan.

**Normal POV**

Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Hikari. Ruang pertama adalah ruang musik.

"Ini ruang musik, kita kemari dihari rabu dan jum'at."

Hikari mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu Hinata melanjutkan.

"Ini ruang kelas A.3, ini ruang kelas A.1" Hinata memandang kearah lawan bicaranya menurut Hinata Hikari ini perempuan yang sempurna. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, matanya sedikit lebar, kulitnya yang putih sungguh Hinata benar-benar kagum dengan murid baru ini, Hikari ikut menatapnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Hinata tersentak,

"T-tidak, hanya saja bukankah ini musim panas, kenapa Hikari-chan memakai syal? Apa kamu sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata-katanya ini sangat menusuk indera pendengar Hinata, sangat ketus mungkin begitulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan.

Beberapa ruangan telah Hinata kenalkan,

"kurasa cukup sampai diruang ini saja, karena ini sudah jam 9 waktunya pelajaran berenang."

"Hn."

Akhirnya Hinata dan Hikari berjalan menuju ruang berenang. Disekolah ini kebanyakan ruangan berada didalam gedung, jadi tidak perlu takut terkena sinar matahari.

{

{

"Hikari-chan tidak ikut berenang?" Kini Hinata dan Hikari duduk bersebelahan dibangku dekat kolam renang.

Hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Fisikku terlalu lemah, jadi Dokter pribadiku tidak mengizinkanku berenang."

Hikari menatap Hinata yang tersenyum kearahnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

"Hinata-chan! Liat aksiku melompat ya? Pasti kamu akan kagum!" Terdengar teriakan salah satu murid laki-laki yang sedang mencoba melompat dari papan loncatan yang tinggi.

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun!"

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan aku akan baik-baik saja!"

CEEBYUUUURRRR

Naruto menceburkan dirinya kekolam renang membuat Hinata terkekeh sedang Hikari hanya menggumamkan kata 'bodoh'.

"Kamu belom mengenal teman satu kelas kitakan?"

"Belom."

"Aku akan memberi sedikit informasi tentang mereka, kuharap kamu bisa berteman dengan mereka Hikari-chan." Senyum lagi.

"Hn."

" Yang pertama dia yang berambut merah bata dan bertato 'Ai' dikeningnya Sabaku Gaara, dia ketua kelas yang berprestasi dibidang akting dan bernyanyi. Dia pernah beradu akting dengan aktor luar Negeri, meski dia aktor pendatang baru tapi fansnya sangat banyak , dia juga pernah sekali menyabet gelar aktor terfavorit untuk film-film pendek. Dan baru proses pembuatan single kedua, rencananya dia mau mengjakku untuk ikut serta." Hinata bercerita sambil melihat kearah Gaara.

"Masih ingin mendengar tentang yang lain, Hikari-chan?" ditatapnya Hikari dengan senyum yang tidak lupa ia sunggingkan.

"Hn." Hikari balas menatapnya.

"Yang barusan itu Uzumaki Naruto, aktingnya dalam sebuah dorama berjudul 'Cinta Dua Dunia' tidak diragukan lagi. Ayahnya seorang produser terkenal Namikaze Minato dan ibunya Uzumaki Kushina adalah aktris multitalenta yang terkenal hampir keseluruh dunia. Dia terkenal akan aktingnya yang natural, tidak dibuat-buat dan terlihat nyata."

"Yang berikutnya 2 orang siswi itu, yang berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura dia juga jago berakting. Filmnya yang baru saja ditayangkan dibioskop berjudul 'Aku bukan Dia' langsung mendapat respon positif para pecinta film. Dan yang berambut kuning panjang itu Yamanaka Ino juga jago berakting dan entah mengapa Ino dan Sakura sering berada pada satu buah judul film, jadi persahabatan mereka tidak dapa dibantahkan walau soal laki-laki mereka sering bertengkar."

Hinata bercerita, lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino dan Sakura yang disambut dengan lambaian balasan dari mereka.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Hai Hikari-san." Sai berjalan melewati Hinata dan Hikari sambil menyapa mereka dan tersenyum.

"Dia Sai, cita-citanya menjadi pelukis terkenal. Lukisannya sangat indah, aku sendiri pernah menjadi objek lukisannya. Kata-katanya sangat pedas tapi tenang saja dia tidak jahat kok."

"Dan itu Inuzuka Kiba, dan anjingnya Akamaru. Akting mereka di dua buah film membuat mereka langsung terkenal. Mereka langsung terkenal karena kekompakan antara seekor anjing dan majikannya."

Hinata terus bercerita tanpa memperhatikan Hikari yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya.

"Nah, bagaimana Hikari-chan? Teman-teman satu kelasmu hebat-hebatkan?"

"Hn, kamu belom bercerita tentang dirimu." Hikari menatap Hinata lagi. Hinata salah tingkah.

"Kurasa tidak perlu."

Suara berat membuyarkan kegugupan Hinata.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hinata, temani aku membeli minuman hangat." Kata-katanya terdengar seperti perintah.

"Em, Hikari-chan disini sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" Hikari mengangguk.

Lalu Gaara menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hikari melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Hai, Hikari-chan boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Boleh."

"Oh ya, aku belom memperkenalkan diriku padamu ya? Maaf ya aku lupa. Namaku...

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku sudah tahu." Hikari menyela Naruto.

"Kamu tahu namaku? Benarkah? Hikari-chan tahu dari mana? Apa Hikari-chan menonton film-filmku? Atau jangan-jangan kamu fansku ya?"

Hikari memutar bola matanya."Aku tahu dari itu." Dia menunjuk seragam milik Naruto yang basah karena dia berenang tadi. Hikari berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung.

"Hikari-chan kamu sangat misterius."

}

}

"Gaara-kun, katanya mau beli minuman. Kenapa kita kesini?"

Saat ini mereka diruang ganti, ruang ganti disekolah ini memang tidak dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan, hanya ada beberapa loker dan 2 ruang kecil disini. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Hinata.

"Kamu sudah memikirkannya?" Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Memikirkan apa?" Hinata memang tidak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka.

Sekarang Gaara malah mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur dinding ruang ganti. Dan mengurung Hinata dengan dua lengan yang lumayan kekar itu. Matanya menatap Hinata.

Ceklek

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok siswi baru bernama Hikari. Hikari sedikit kaget melihat posisis Hinata dan Gaara begitu intim, membuatnya sedikit kikuk. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang kaget akan kedatangan Hikari yang tiba-tiba itu, namun tidak dengan Gaara dia malah santai melihat Hikari dan malah mempererat jarak antara dia dan Hinata.

"Lanjutkan saja." Kata Hikari dan kembali menutup pintu ruang ganti tersebut.

Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Gaara, tapi Gaara tidak mau melepaskan Hinata.

"Kamu belom menjawab Hinata."

"Aku tidak tahu maksutmu Gaara-kun."

"Memikirkan tawaran berduet denganku Hinata."

Oh ternyata itu, Hinata lega. Hinata pikir ini tentang pernyataan cinta seperti dorama-dorama yang pernah Ia tonton. Gaara melepaskan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan menepuk pundak gaara.

"Tentu saja aku mau, berduet dengan aktor keren dan penyanyi yang suaranya merdu ini."

"Terimakasih."

{

{

12.00

Jam makan siang.

Seluruh siswa disekolah ini berkumpul diruangan yang sama dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu mendapat makanan.

Hinata duduk disalah satu meja ditemani Gaara, Sai, Sakura dan Ino.

"Kulihat kamu begitu akrab dengan siswi baru itu." Ino menunjuk Hikari yang tengah duduk di meja dan dikerebungi siswa-siswa yang sepertinya berniat untuk mengajak Hikari kenalan.

"Sudah seharusnya begitukan Ino-chan?" Hinata menjawab sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya, sepertinya dia sombong." Kata Sakura yang duduk disebalah Ino dan Sai.

"Bilang saja kamu iri dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Hikari-san." Kali ini Sai yang menjawab dan menampilkan senyumnya pada Sakura. Sakura geram dan menjitak kepala Sai.

"Aww, aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan." Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan Sakura.

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan darinya." Kali ini semua yang ada di meja itu menatap kearah Gaara yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedikit ambigu.

"Ya benar, aku juga sedikit curiga padanya." Kini Ino berkata, seolah meyakinkan bahwa dia setuju dengan pendapat Gaara.

"Hai, teman-teman. Sedang membicarakan aku ya?"

"Naruto! Jangan datang tiba-tiba begitu dong!" Sakura memarahi Naruto yang datang mengejutkan mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau sakura-chan kaget."

Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata, dan duduk disebelahnya. Posisi Hinata kini diapit dua orang laki-laki yang memiliki peran penting dikelasnya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Naruto suka sama Hinata, tapi sayangnya Hinata hanya suka pada kakaknya Hyuuga Neji dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Hinata-chan tidak makan? Kenapa hanya susunya yang diminum?"

"Aku masih kenyang Naruto-kun, kalau mau makan saja milikku." Hinata menggeser makanan kearah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kamu benar-benar baik, aku tidak salah menyukaimu."

"Eehheemm." Suara deheman dari ketua kelas membuat Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Yang lain tertawa geli melihat tiga orang ini, sudah biasa mereka melihat tingkah konyol dari kedua orang laki-laki ini hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari Hinata.

"Hikari-san!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggelegar mencuri perhatian ke enam orang ini. Suara tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang siswa dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya dan gonggongan dari anjingnya. Semua orang langsung menatap pada objek yang sama.

"Maukah kamu makan bersamaku?"

Hikari yang saat itu sedang dikerubungi laki-laki langsung menatap kearah Kiba. Semua seolah berhenti, semua menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberika siswi baru yang langsung populer itu.

"Terserah." Jawaban singkat dari Hikari membuat yang lain nampak kaget, dan Kiba berjalan menuju meja Hikari dan mengusir semua laki-laki yang mendekati Hikari dengan ancaman 'kalau tidak mau menyingkir Akamaru akan memakan kalian!' dan sukseslah rencana Kiba mengusir orang-orang itu.

"Lihat bocah anjing itu, kemarin mengejar-ngejar Hinata-chan, sekarang Hikari-san. Dasar tidak konsisten." Kalimat Sai langsung disambut anggukan dari keempat temannya kecuali Hinata yang hanya melihat kearah Hikari dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan kenapa diam?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata, dan hanya dibalas gelengan dari sahabatnya itu.

}

}

19.00

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00, ini waktunya bagi mereka untuk kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar malam tanpa izin dari kepala sekolah, tapi pengecualian untuk hari Sabtu dan Minggu mereka bebas melakukan kesempatan seperti itu digunakan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Walau ada juga yang tetap tinggal.

Hikari dan Hinata sekarang berada dikamar. Hinata tampak membereskan baju-bajunya. Sedang Hikari hanya duduk dikursi. Kasur yang berada dikamar itu ada dua dan letaknya bersebelahan. Hikari tampak melihat kasur Hinata, didinding banyak foto-foto Hinata. Ada 1 foto dan 1 lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, seperti tahu apa yang Hikari pikirkan Hinata berkata.

"Itu lukisan yang Sai buatkan untukku, dan yang itu fotoku bersama...

"Pacarmu?" Hikari menyela. Hinata terkekeh.

"Bukan, dia Nii-san ku."

"Nii-san, Hyuuga Neji?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengambil foto itu.

"Bukankah kami mirip?"

"Sedikit." Hinata tertawa melihat ekspresi Hikari yang sedikit heran.

"Ya, kami tidak mirip Neji-nii terlalu keren untuk disamakan denganku. Dia pintar berakting, suaranya pun bagus, dia tampan, dia tinggi dan putih, laki-laki yang sangat sempurna."

"Kamu suka padanya?"

"Eh? Kamu tahu?" Hinata kaget.

"Terlihat jelas."

Hinata menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya, kebiasan jika Hinata sedang gugup.

"Ok, Karena kamu tidak berbahaya, kupikir aku akan memberitahukan suatu rahasia."

'Tidak berbahaya' katanya? Bukankan dia memang tidak menggigit.

Hikari berjalan masuk kekamar mandi, setelah beberapa menit berada didalam, Hikari keluar. Hinata kaget melihat perubahan Hikari.

"Kamu pakai softlense?" Hinata menatap Hikari. Hikari hanya mengangguk.

Mata Hikari yang sebenarnya hitam pekat, terlihat sangat menyeramkan menurut Hinata.

Berikutnya Hikari menarik rambutnya sendiri dan yang Hinata ketahui itu juga merupakan rambut palsu. Lebih terkejutnya lagi, Hinata melihat rambut Hikari yang asli ternyata pendek dan sedikit jabrik dibelakang kepala serta berwarna sama dengan matanya, hitam pekat. Setelah menatap Hikari lebih seksama Hinata makin kaget, seribu kali lebih kaget dari ke kagetan sebelumnya. Dia tahu siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

"K-k-k-ka k-k-kau...

Hinata terlalu terkejut sampai sulit mengatakan satu kata saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

]]]]]]]]

Selesai,

Alurnya mungkin terlalu cepat ya? Gomen ne minna-san!

Ketahuan nggak kalau ternyata Hikari-chan itu Sasuke? Ketahuan ya? Padahal pengennya jadi kejutan, tapi ya sudahlah ya. O ya kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi Hikari akan aku ceritakan di Chapter berikutnya. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya? Bye bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: OOC, HINATA-CENTRIC, DAN WARNING-WARNING YANG LAIN.**

**Untuk semua yang udah review fict ku, arigatou. Untuk kelanjutan kisahnya silahkan baca chapter2 selanjutnya.**

**]**

**]**

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ya Hinata tahu siapa orang ini, siapa sih yang tidak tahu sama Uchiha Sasuke? Aktor papan atas yang berkali-kali menyabet piala penghargaan, tampan, kaya, tinggi, putih apa yang kurang dari dia? Menurut Hinata sih pasti tidak ada. Yang terpenting bukan itu sih, tapi kenapa Uchiha Sasuke ini menyamar menjadi perempuan? Apa dia sebenarnya tunangan Hinata? Atau jangan-jangan dia menyamar untuk melindungi Hinata? Hinata tersipu sendiri membayangkannya tapi mana mungkin seperti itu, itukan hanya ada di dorama-dorama yang tayang setiap hari diTV. Atau jangan-jangan dia kemari untuk menyakiti Hinata?

"U-u-u, uchi-uchih.." Hinata terlalu shock untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menegaskan.

"Ha..

Hinata hampir berteriak jika saja mulutnya tidak dibekap Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu berteriak, rahasia ini akan terbongkar. Jadi diamlah, mengerti!" Hinata langsung bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Sasuke bukan tatapan sih sebenarnya itu lebih terlihat melotot dari pada menatap. Dan mau tidak mau Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus." Kata Sasuke sambil melepas tangannya.

Seketika itu juga Hinata berlari kearah pintu dan mencoba untuk kabur dari orang yang Hinata anggap orang asing yang menakutkan.

"Kalau kamu membuka pintu dan mencoba untuk kabur, aku pastikan kamu tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi!"

Hinata menghentikan tangannya untuk membuka gagang pintu tersebut. Dia tahu pemilik sekolah ini merupakan Uchiha Fugaku yang Hinata ketahui beliau adalah Ayah dari orang asing ini, dan kepala sekolahnya merupakan Uchiha Itachi yang Hinata tahu dia kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi mudah saja bagi Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan Hinata dari sekolah ini.

Hinata masih diam ditempat, dia bingung harus melakukan apa? Tidak mungkinkan dia menerima begitu saja, dan akhirnya dia harus 1 kamar dengan Sasuke ini? Iya kalau Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang jahat pada Hinata, kalau Sasuke ternyata orang yang jahat bagaimana?

"Kemari!" Sasuke membentak.

Hinata masih diam mematung didepan pintu, bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke berjalan mendekat mengurung Hinata didalam kedua lengannya. Hinata serasa dejavu bedanya ini Sasuke bukan Gaara dan sekarang Hinata membelakangi Sasuke.

"Dengar,, aku tidak mau rahasia ini terbongkar, jadi kalau kamu mengatakan 1 kata tentang rahasia ini, kamu tidak akan berlama-lama tinggal disekolah ini."

Sasuke mengucapkan setiap katanya tepat ditelinga Hinata, tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Suasana dikamar ini menjadi menyeramkan menurut Hinata.

"Kamu mengerti, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata merasa terpojok, dia bimbang karena harus memilih tetap merahasiakannya atau tidak. Kalau Hinata memilih tetap merahasiakan berarti dia tahu bahwa dia akan tinggal 1 kamar dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan jika dia tidak merahasiakan berarti dia siap akan resiko yang akan terjadi.

Kaki Hinata melemas, akhirnya Hinata jatuh terduduk dan masih setia memunggungi Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke tampak kaget.

"Aku mohon, jangan sampai aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Neji nii-san." Tak terasa air matanya menetes, Sasuke bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung diucapkan karena Hinata menyambung kata-katanya lagi.

"Neji nii-san orang yang penting bagiku, semenjak ibuku tiada nii-sanlah yang selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku. Dia bekerja keras menjadi aktor dan penyanyi yang terkenal seperti sekarang karena dia ingin membuatku bangga." Hinata terisak, tangannya dia tangkupkan kekedua matanya. Sasuke ikut bersimpuh, rasanya dia menjadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun dia bukan orang yang jahat, membiarkan seorang gadis menangis karena sikapnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia ingin menenangkan gadis ini tapi apa daya gengsi membuatnya enggan untuk melakukan itu.

"Aku ingin membalas semua yang nii-san berikan padaku, dan aku juga ingin membuat nii-san bangga. Setiap kali aku bertemu nii-san aku selalu berusaha tampil sempurna dihadapannya, sampai-sampai aku harus dandan berjam-jam agar penampilanku sempurna."

Sasuke tidak tahan mendengar penuturan teman 1 kamarnya ini, dari pada Hinata terus meracau tantang dirinya dan Neji lebih baik Sasuke yang mengalah. Tangan Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata membuka tangannya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengusap air matanya.

"Benar, asal kamu bisa menjaga rahasia ini."

"Aku janji akan menjaga rahasia ini." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dan akhirnya memalingkan muka. Namun tangannya mengulurkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Ini?" Hinata bertanya sambil menatap bingung pada sapu tangan yang Sasuke sodorkan ke Hinata.

"Usap ingusmu itu, dasar jorok!"

Hinata buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih dan dijawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kearah kasurnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

Hinata ikut berdiri dan berjalan kearah kasur milik Sasuke.

"Aku janji akan menjaga rahasia ini." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk dikasurnya yang bersebelahan dengan kasur milik Sasuke.

Sebuah suara ponsel mengagetkan keduanya, pemilik pensel itu pun mengangkat telephone dari orang diseberang sana.

"Apa?"

Suara Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata mampu menilai orang dihadapannya bahwa dia orang yang kasar.

"Baiklah, aku kesana. Jemput aku disekolah." Setelah itu Sasuke mematikan sambungan telephonenya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi. Mengambil jaket, wig dan kotak tempat sortlense Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu Hinata yang merasa diacuhkan angkat bicara.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini juga urusanku! Setidaknya kamu sekarang menjadi Hikari teman sekamarku, jadi nanti kalau ada yang mencarimu aku bisa memberi alasan yang benar." Sebenarnya bukan maksud Hinata untuk berkata seperti itu, tapi ini bagian dari misi merahasiakan identitas Hikari kan?

"Bilang saja kalau aku ada latihan dengan Orochimaru." Setelah kata itu terdengar, Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke menyamar? Ah, aku lupa menanyakan hal itu padanya." Hinata menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Apa dia orang yang baik? Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan Sasuke?." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir Sasuke dari pikirannya. Mencoba menutup kelopak matanya, berharap dia akan terlelap.

]

]

KRING KRING KRING

Suara jam beker membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"shhh, aku masih ngantuk sekali..

Hinata menguap lalu melihat jam yang ternyata sudah menunjuk pukul 06:30.

"Asataga! Aku bisa telat!." Hinata buru-buru bangun dan membuka kamar mandi, dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat sesosok laki-laki yang hanya berbalutkan handuk yang menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya. Sedetik kemudian pandangan Hinata menggelap.

"Cih, dasar perempuan."

Sasuke mengangkat Hinata yang pingsan dan membaringkannya kekasur.

5 menit kemudian.

Hinata terbangun, objek pertama yang dia lihat seseorang berambut panjang yang memakai seragam sekolah seperti miliknya.

"Hikari-chan." Hinata mencoba bangkit. Sasuke membantu Hinata.

"Cepat mandi! Kamu tidak mau terlambatkan?"

Hinata buru-buru beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil seragam dilemarinya lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

Hikari menunggu Hinata. Selang beberapa menit, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat!"

"Apa kamu yakin penampilanmu layak untuk dilihat? Eh Hinata?"

Hinata menatap dirinya dicermin, rambutnya masih acak-acakan, dia juga tidak mengenakan dasi dan parahnya dia memakai sandal.

"Bagaimana ini! Aku bisa terlambat! Sasuke, kamu berangkat saja duluan." Hinata semakin panik.

"Ck, aku akan menyisir rambutmu dan kamu memakai sepatumu itu."

Sasuke menarik paksa Hinata dan mendudukkannya kelantai sedang Sasuke duduk dikasur sambil menyisir rambut Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak mengunci pintu sih?" Hinata bertanya sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku sedang ada ditempat ini."

"Untung aku tidak melihat itu." Hinata tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katankan barusan.

"Itu apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil terus menyisir rambut Hinata.

"Eh, em ano... Hinata gelagapan sendiri. Merasa Sasuke semakin kasar menyisir rambutnya Hinata akhirnya berkata.

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke."

"Kalau tidak begini rambutmu tidak akan rapi."

"Tapi kumohon pelanlah sedikit."

Sasuke tetap acuh tak menjawab kata-kata Hinata. Setelah selesai menyisir rambut Hinata, Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil tas milik Hinata dan melemparkan kearah Hinata.

"Ayo berangkat!" Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu dan disusul Hinata.

Hinata mencoba mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Soal tadi arigatou Sasuke, errr maksudnya Hikari-chan." Hinata sedikit kerepotan membiasakan dirinya untuk memanggil dia Hikari ketika menjadi perempuan dan Sasuke ketika menjadi laki-laki.

"Anggap saja timbal balik."

Sasuke diam Hinatapun sama. Hinata masih memikirkan ini, dan mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya.

"Kenapa kamu menyamar?" Hinata berkata sambil membenahkan posisi dasinya.

"Apa itu penting?" Sasuke melirik Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Begini...

Flashback

"Apa?"

Sasuke menutup telinganya . Suaranya kakaknya ini membuat telinganya berdengung. Itachi menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Sekarang 2 orang kakak beradik ini duduk berhadapan, hanya sebuah meja kerja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Sudah katakan aku mau pindah sekolah!"

"Sasuke! Kamu pikir pindah sekolah itu prosesnya mudah!"

"Aku tidak tahan!" Sasuke mengikuti tingkah kakaknya tadi, menggebrak meja.

"Aku yang lebih tidak tahan mendengarmu ingin pindah sekolah! Ini sudah ke 10 kalinya kamu pindah sekolah, kalau memang tidak nyaman kenapa tidak home schooling saja?!"

Itachi memijit-mijit kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah.

"Dengar nii-san, aku hanya ingin sekolah dengan normal tanpa ada gangguan dari penggemar-penggemar yang mengerikan itu!"

"Bukankah itu resikomu sebagai selebriti terkenal? Mungkin kalau kamu perempuan mereka tidak akan mengejarmu."

Sasuke melotot, sedang Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu ide iseng muncul dikepala Itachi.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu tidak meyamar saja. Menjadi perempuan dan kamu sekolah disekolah milik Otou-san ini."

"Sinting!" Sasuke sewot, karena ide Itachi ini tidak masuk akal.

"Terserah padamu saja sih, sekolah disini dan menyamar atau tidak sekolah sama sekali." Itachi menyeringai.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya kekursi dan memejamkan mata, berpikir tentang tawaran kakakanya ini.

"Bagaimana? Kamu hanya ingin sekolah secara normalkan? Lagipula sekolah ini sangat nyaman disini privasi calon bintang diutamakan."

Itachi membanggakan sekolah yang 3 tahun ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Bukankah disini siswanya wajib tinggal diasrama?" Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap Itachi.

"Ya, tapi tenang kamar disini memiliki fasilitas seperti di apartemen. Ada TV flat, kulkas, kamar mandi,ada dapur juga meskipun kecil dan lain-lain. 1 kamar dihuni 2 orang siswa."

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi aku mau kamar pribadi untukku."

"Tidak bisa, kamar disini sangat terbatas. Tapi tenang saja aku akan memilihkan kamar yang tepat, tunggu sebentar...

Itachi membuka sebuah map dan membuka lembar demi lembar kertasnya.

"Katanya sekolah ini mengutamakan privasi, kenapa kamar saja harus dihuni 2 orang." Terdengar nada mengejek dikalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan. Seperti mengacuhkan kata-kata Sasuke, Itachi malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil membaca tulisan dimap itu.

"Kamu 1 kamar dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tidak berbahaya dan yang paling penting dia tidak berisik."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke merasa tidak asing dengan marga orang yang disebut Itachi barusan, sepertinya mirip dengan teman yang juga bermain 1 dorama dengannya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Dia cantik Sasuke, prestasinya juga lumayan, apa kamu tidak pernah mendengar lagu yang dia nyanyikan?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kamu kuno sekali Sasuke, padahal lagunya sangat laris manis hlo! Tapi yang paling penting tubunya sangat-sangat aduhai.." Itachi bercerita dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba membara.

"Apa maksutmu? Dasar pervert!" Sasuke berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku ada syuting, soal ini nii-san yang harus mengurusnya."

"Kamu berani sekali memerintahku?!"

"Kalau nii-san tidak mau, aku akan merebut posisi kepala sekolah disini, dan aku akan bilang pada Otou-san." Sasuke mengancam.

"Baiklah aku akan mengurus semuanya." Itachi menyerah, Sasuke meyeringai.

Flashback off

"Hanya karena itu, kamu menyamar? Konyol sekali." Hinata terkikik geli sedang Sasuke tetap acuh.

"Tapi bukankah disini kamu malah dikejar-kejar penggemar laki-laki?"

"Itu lebih baik." Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Memangnya apa bedanya?"

"Perempuan lebih ganas dari laki-laki."

Hinata berhenti dan mencerna kalimat Sasuke.

"Begitukah?"

Mengerti akan kondisi, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat Hinata.

"Cepat! Kamu ini memang lambat."

Hinata berjalan cepat kearah Sasuke setelah sampai tepat disamping Sasuke, Sasuke menggandeng Hinata.

"eh?" Hinata kaget.

"Kalau tidak digandeng, kamu akan tertinggal."

Hinata tersenyum, dan menurut pada Sasuke. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin setelah sampai mereka masuk kedalam dan mengambil makanan. Setelah mengambil makanan Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku yang kosong.

"Hinata-chan! Hikari-chan! Duduk disini saja, aku sudah menyisakan 2 tempat untukmu."

Suara Naruto menarik pandangan Hinata kesatu meja yang dihuni Gaara, Sai, Ino, Sakura dan Naruto. Hinata berjalan kemeja itu disusul Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya, setelah sampai Hinata duduk Sasuke juga.

"Tumben sekali kamu telat Hinata-chan." Sakura bertanya senyum dia berikan pada Hinata.

"Aku tadi melihat Ses...

Sasuke memelototi Hinata, Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya.

"Ses apa?" Ino bertanya dengan nada curiga.

]

]

BERSAMBUNG

Huuufffft, aku mencoba untuk update kilat, jadi kalau alurnya kecepetan Gomenasai. Jadi sudah terjawabkan kenapa Sasuke menyamar? Alasannya memang konyol sih, tapi memang hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiranku.

RnR please. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: OOC, HINATA-CENTRIC,DAN WARNING-WARNING LAINNYA.**

**]**

**]**

**]**

"Ses apa?" Sakura akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi.

Hinata kebingungan, dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak mampu menjaga rahasia. Bagaimana ini kalau sampai mereka tahu? Bisa-bisa Hinata tidak akan pernah melihat sekolah seni Konoha ini. Hinata benar-benar tidak mau.

"Sesuatu." Sasuke a.k.a Hikari menjawab. Semua langsung menatap pada Sasuke tak terkecuali Hinata.

"I-iya, sesuatu sepertinya kecoa dikamar mandi, karena kami takut kecoa kami menunggu kecoa itu pergi dari kamar mandi." Hinata tersenyum masam kearah Sasuke.

Yang lain meng'oh' perkataan Hinata barusan. Hinata lega ternyata teman-temannya tidak sedikitpun terlihat curiga. Dan yang paling penting rahasia ini aman.

"Kepada seluruh siswa siswi sekolah seni Konoha, kami pihak sekolah memberitahukan bahwa siang ini kita akan melaksanakan acara outdoor di peternakan milik keluarga Nara. Peternakan itu merupakan peternakan terbesar diKonoha." Wajah seorang guru bermasker hitam dan berambut perak tampak mengisi layar TV plasma yang berada ditengah atas ruang kantin.

"Kegiatan akan dilaksanakan setelah makan siang, kami berharap tidak ada yang terlambat. Sekian pemberitahuan dari kami, Arigatou." Setelah itu layar berganti dengan sebuah iklan pasta gigi.

"Wah! Kenapa mendadak sekali!" Naruto berkata sambil melahap nasi dipiringnya.

"Ini study tour?" Ino berkata sambil tersenyum-senyum menandakan dia senang akan kegiatan ini.

"Peternakan keluarga Nara? Dimana itu?" Sai ikut-ikutan berceloteh.

Dan masih banyak lagi reaksi-reaksi dari teman-teman yang lain yang tidak mungkin untuk diketikkan difict ini.

]

]

Ruang A.2

Kelas A.2

Guru Anko

Pelajaran Karya Seni

Pukul 07:30-11.00

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian dan catat tugas yang akan aku berikan pada kalian." Semua terlihat tidak semangat , lagi lagi tugas begitulah yang dikeluhkan siswa siswi.

"Anko-sensei, kami sudah banyak tugas, kenapa masih diberi tugas lagi?" Naruto akhirnya menyanggah kalimat sensei nya.

"Benar, lagi pula kami ada kegiatan outdoor setelah ini dan pasti akan pulang malam paginya kami kan bebas karena besok hari minggu lalu kapan kami akan membuat tugas." Kiba seolah membela.

"Ini tugas mudah, hanya membuat kolase dan ini merupakan tugas kelompok. 1 kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang, teman 1 kelompok merupakan teman 1 kamar. Tugas ini akan dikumpulkan pada hari senin, jadi masih ada waktu 3 hari 2 malam kan?"

Semua akhirnya menyerah, lagi pula mereka tidak mau berdebat dengan sensei mereka, itu buang-buang waktu.

"Kolase tentang apa sensei?" Sakura yang pertama kali bertanya tentang tugas ini.

"Bebas, terserah seperti apa dan medianya apa kalian yang menentukan sendiri. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Semua murid diam.

"Baiklah aku anggap kalian semua mengerti. Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan materi yang kemarin."

]

]

Sasuke duduk diatas kasurnya sambil memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa di kegiatan hari itu, sedang Hinata masih sibuk didalam kamar mandi entah apa yang dia lakukan disana karena sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata tidak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, dia melihat penampilannya sendiri. Mulai dari bawah dia melihat sneakers yang menurutnya paling nyaman ia kenakan. Lalu celana jeans berwarna gelap yang sedikit longgar membalut pinggang sampai mata kakinya, serta jaket longgar yang menutupi badan atasnya. Rambut palsunya ia ikat tinggi, lalu Sasuke mengenakan topi untuk menghindari terpaan sinar matahari pada kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus. Sasuke menenteng tas miliknya, dia masih setia berdiri didepan cermin sampai akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

Anehnya Hinata keluar dengan menggunakan dress sepuluh senti dari lutut serta sepatu hak lima senti yang menempel cantik dikakinya.

"Kamu mau pesta?" kalimat Sasuke sedikit ambigu, mungkin maksutnya mengejek atau mengkin malah bertanya .

"Celanaku sedang aku laundry, jadu aku pakai baju seadanya." Ada nada kecewa dikalimat Hinata.

"Terserah." Lagi-lagi Sasuke merespon ketus. Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak pakai syal?"

Sasuke meraba lehernya. Benar, Sasuke memang kehilangan syalnya, seingatnya dia melepasnya diloker tapi ketika ia kembali untuk mengambil syalnya ternyata kain kecil panjang itu sudah tidak ada disana. Sehingga seharian ini dia menutupi jakunnya dengan kerah seragamnya. Hinata berjalan kearah lemari miliknya dan mengambil sesuatu. Setelah itu Hinata berjalan menuju Sasuke dan melilitkan syal keleher Sasuke.

"Seharian ini aku tidak melihatmu menggunakan syalmu yang biasanya, kupikir syalmu hilang jadi aku memberikan itu untukmu." Hinata menunduk.

Ada sebuah senyum kecil bertengger manis dibibir tipis berlumur lipgloss bening milik Sasuke. Dan sayangnya Hinata kehilangan moment langka itu karena sibuk menatap lantai yang berada dibawahnya.

"Arigatou."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke, sayangnya kini Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ayo cepat? Kamu tidak mau terlambatkan?" Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata, Hinata tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Sasuke.

]

]

Nara Farm

"Konichiwa minna-san!" seorang pria paruh bayu menyapa ramah pada murid-murid sekolah seni konoha.

"Konichiwa!"

"Saya Nara Shikaku pemilik dari peternakan ini, dan ini anak saya Shikamaru dia yang akan menemani kalian berkeliling disini, semoga kalian merasa nyaman berada disini."

]

]

"Disini tempat untuk berkuda, kalau kalian mau kalian boleh mencoba untuk menaiki kuda-kuda disini." Pria berkucir satu itu berkata.

Terlihat antusias dari para murid, sepertinya mereka ingin mencoba menaiki kuda. Setelah Shikamaru mempersilahkan mereka untuk memilih kuda yang akan mereka tunggangi, semua menaiki kuda yang sudah mereka pilih kecuali beberapa murid ini. Sebut saja mereka Sasuke a.k.a Hikari, Hinata, Gaara, Sai, Sakura.

"Hinata-chan kamu mau naik?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara ikut menatap Hinata yang saat ini hanya menunduk. Seperti mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinata, Sasuke melepas jaketnya menampakkan tubuh berbalut kaos putih polos yang longgar dan melilitkan lengan jaketnya dipinggang Hinata sehingga jaket miliknya menutupi pinggang sampai lutut Hinata. Gaara melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata, tidak hanya Gaara murid-murid lain yang kebetulan melihat adegan manis itu tersenyum-senyum. Ya,adegan manis jika yang melakukannya laki-laki dan perempuan, sayangnya semua masih belum mengetahui fakta tentang Hikari ini.

Hinata masih terkaget-kaget, jelas saja, yang Hinata tahu Sasuke orang yang kasar dan pemaksa tapi sekarang dengan baiknya dia melilitkan jaketnya ketubuh Hinata bermaksud agar sesuatu yang harusnya milik pribadi tidak menjadi pemandangan untuk umum.

Gaara menepuk pundak Hinata, Hinata akhirnya sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Ayo naik!" Gaara mengulurkan tangan.

CPLAAAK

Gaara terkejut tapi tetap berusaha untuk tenang, bagaimana dia tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba tangannya ditepis.

"Naik denganku saja Hinata-chan!" orang yang menepis tangan Gaara barusan berkata dengan lantangnya.

"Naruto-kun."

Hinata terlihat kebingungan, Naruto masih berdiri dihadapan Hinata sedang Gaara yang merasa dilecehkan pun berjalan kesamping Hinata.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" Sakura yang merasa diacuhkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya bertanya.

"Gomen, aku tadi kekamar mandi dulu." Naruto berkata dengan senyum khas tiga jarinya.

Sai melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu menatap Hinata dan dua orang laki-laki yang selalu memperebutkan hati Hinata.

"Kamu mau naik dengan siapa Hinata-chan?" Sai berkata.

Hinata masih bingung. "Denganku saja ya Hinata-chan?" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hinata akan naik bersamaku Naruto!" Gaara tak mau kalah, dia juga menarik tangan Hinata yang kosong.

Adegan tarik menarik tangan Hinata tak terhindarkan serta menambah dengan deathglare khas dari masing-masing laki-laki ini. Keduanya bersikukuh ingin naik bersama Hinata.

"Stop!" Teriakan Hinata yang lantang mencuri perhatian murid-murid disana. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu aneh kan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal anggun dan baik hati tiba-tiba berteriak selantang itu.

"Aku akan naik dengan Hikari-chan." Hinata melepas tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Gaara dan Naruto, dan menggandeng lengan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit bingung menuju keseekor kuda.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau berkuda denganmu?" keduanya berdiri disamping seekor kuda.

"Sasuke,, eh,, maksudnya Hikari-chan, aku tidak mau membuat konflik antara mereka berdua." Hinata melirik kearah Gaara dan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kumohon?" Hinata memohon pada Sasuke.

"Terserah."

Hinata lega, setidaknya dia tidak perlu berpusing-pusingan memilih antara ketua dan wakil ketua kelas itu.

"Ini?" Hinata bingung ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Naik." Sasuke menatap Hinata, ucapannya terlihat ketus tapi tatapan matanya terasa hangat.

"Eh?"

"Kubantu, cepat pegang tanganku."

Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke bukan memegang sih, tapi lebih tepatnya menggenggam. Lalu Hinata menaiki kuda dibantu oleh Sasuke, setelah Sasuke memastikan Hinata sudah duduk diatas punggung kuda dengan nyaman arulah Sasuke yang naik.

"Soal tadi, arigatou Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kuda yang mereka tunggangi berjalan pelan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, ini yang Hinata tidak sukai dari Sasuke. Dia terlalu irit dalam berbicara atau menjawab, kalimatnyapun terkadang membingungkan.

"Kamu tidak ada syuting hari ini?"

"Tidak."

Hening lagi.

"Kamu bisa menunggang kuda sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kecil."

Hening lagi.

"Bisakah kamu menjawab selain kata Hn, tidak atau kata-kata yang terlalu singkat?" Akhirnya Hinata mengatakan uneg-unegnya. Kalau Hinata hitung, Sasuke hanya pernah dua kali berkata dengan detailnya, itu saja saat Sasuke mengancam Hinata agar tidak mengatakan rahasia ini. Yang kedua ketika menceritakan kenapa dia menyamar. Gaara saja yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara bisa cerewet dan hangat ketika bersama Hinata, kenapa Sasuke tidak?

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab.

Hinata terlihat menyerah, akhirnya dia yang diam dari pada dia emosi mendengar jawaban-jawaban Sasuke. Seharusnya Hinata tidak berharap dirinya dan Sasuke bisa akrab.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memilih antara mereka berdua?"

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa menit tadi, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memecah kesunyian dengan pertanyaanya.

"Mereka berdua? Siapa?" Hinata masih belum ngeh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Uzumaki dan Sabaku."

"Kita bisa memaksakan apapun yang kita inginkan, tapi tidak untuk cinta. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, butuh proses dan waktu."

"Jadi kamu akan mengharap pada Neji selamanya?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Sudah kubilang padamu, semua itu butuh proses dan waktu, melupakan seseorangpun juga. Semakin kamu berusaha untuk melupakan semakin sulit pula untuk melupakan."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kalau boleh jujur Hinata cukup canggung dengan posisi mereka, punggungnya memang berkali-kali menyentuh dada Sasuke.

Kuda yang mereka tunggangi berjalan cukup pelan.

"Awas!"

Teriakan seseorang menarik perhatian Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka melihat Naruto yang entah bagaimana berkuda melawan arah dari arah kuda yang ditunggangi Sasuke. Kuda yang ditunggangi Naruto semakin kencang menuju arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Uzumaki!"

"Naruto-kun!"

BRUAAGG!

]

]

"Itachi-san, mereka akan baik-baik saja mereka hanya shock, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar."

"Hn, Arigatou Tsunade-san."

Itachi dan Anko menatap prihatin pada ketiga murid disekolahnya yang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Flashback

"Uzumaki!"

"Naruto-kun!"

BRUAAGG!

Kuda mereka bertabrakan, Naruto terpental dan jatuh ketanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Sasuke pun bernasib sama, jatuh menimpa Naruto sehingga punggungnya membentur punggung Naruto. Hinata ikut-ikutan limbung dan menimpa Sasuke.

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa, mereka bertiga bertumpuk seperti roti isi. Namun mereka semua mejadi cemas ketika tidak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang bergerak. Gaara yang berinisiatif untuk mendekat.

"Mereka pingsan! Ino cepat panggil ambulance."

Gaara mengangkat Hinata terlebih dahulu. Lalu disusul Kiba dan Sai yang mengangkat Sasuke dan yang mengangkat Naruto adalah Shikamaru, Shino dibantu dengan Sakura.

"Sai, biar aku saja yang mengangkat Hikari-chan." Kata Kiba.

"Kamu yakin kamu bisa melakukan sendiri?" Sai bertanya pada Kiba, Kiba mengangguk dan mengangkat Hikari a.k.a Sasuke sendirian.

Setelah sekitar lima menit ambulance datang. Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto dinaikkan ke ambulance.

"Gaara kamu tetap disini, tenang saja aku yang akan menjaga mereka." Anko menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Anda yakin Anko-sensei?"

"Tenang saja, kuserahkan kegiatan ini padamu."

"Hai, sensei!"

Flashback off

"A aaww, Itachi-sama, aku dimana?" Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, Itachi dan Anko pun mendekat keranjang Naruto.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Uzumaki?"

"Badanku sedikit sakit Anko-sensei."

Naruto duduk sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, jangan cemaskan aku, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto nyengir.

Itachi dan Anko tersenyum lega.

]

]

]

]

Bersambung.

RnR please. Nggak mau banyak ngomong, dichapt ini memang banyak kekurangan gomen minna-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: HINATA CENTRIC, OOC, MISS TYPO, DAN WARNING-WARNING YANG LAIN.**

**]**

**]**

**]**

**]**

**]**

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, jangan cemaskan aku, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto nyengir.

Itachi dan Anko tersenyum lega, bersyukur bahwa keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja.

Sasuke ikut terbangun, Itachi membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. Anko kemudian bertanya pada Sasuke apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja atau ada yang sakit, namun Sasuke menggeleng dan menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Setelah Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang malah cengengesan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Hikari-chan?" Naruto bertanya sambil memegang pundak Sasuke, meskipun tinggi badan mereka sama.

"Kamu ceroboh sekali,baka!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto keras-keras, sampai-sampai Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Gomen Hikari-chan." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang serasa nyut-nyutan.

Hampir saja Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto lagi, namun niatnya ia urungkan karena melihat Hinata yang terbangun dari pingsannya. Naruto yang sama-sama melihat Hinata terbangun langsung berlari keranjang Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke, Itachi dan Anko ikut berjalan keranjang Hinata.

"Eh? Naruto-kun?" Hinata kaget sekaligus bingung, dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dan bingung harus berbuat apa?

"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Minggir!"

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dari tubuh Hinata. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, sedang Hinata hanya melongo. Dipeluk Naruto tadi mengakibatkan dirinya sulit bernafas.

"Hikari-chan! Kamu kenapa sih? Kamu cemburu karena aku memeluk Hinata-chan? Jadi kamu benar-benar menyukaiku ya?" Naruto bertanya sambil memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Hinata dipeluk Naruto. Didada Sasuke rasanya panas ketika melihat adegan itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto, Anko dan Itachi hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah laku dari murid-muridnya ini.

"Gomen Hikari-chan, aku hanya menyukai Hinata-chan." Naruto beringsut memeluk Hinata lagi, yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baka!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto sekali lagi dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan tadi lihatkan, apa yang Hikari-chan lakukan padaku? Sekarang kepalaku sakit sekali Hinata-chan?"

"Maafkan Hikari-chan ya Naruto-kun? Mungkin dia tidak bermaksud begitu?"

Naruto menatap Hinata namun pelukannya tidak ia lepaskan, dia malah menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menaruhnya kekepalanya.

"Tapi sakit sekali dibagian ini Hinata-chan."

Hinata memang terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu manja dihadapannya, jika Naruto sedang manja seperti ini, Hinata menganggap bahwa Naruto merupakan seorang adik baginya. Hinata mengelus-elus kepala Naruto.

"Begini lebih enak." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu tidak memelukku terus-terusan seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku karena dengan begini lebih nyaman."

Itachi dan Anko hanya menggeleng, sudah terbiasa melihat sikap Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, kita akan kembali ke sekolah setelah aku mengurus administrasinya." Itachi berjalan keluar ruangan disusul dengan Anko.

"Uzumaki! Kalau kamu macam-macam dengan Hyuuga-san akan kubunuh kamu!" Anko memelototi Naruto, sedang Naruto cuek seperti tidak terjadi hal apapun.

]

]

]

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menyalakan lampu.

"Apa teman-teman yang lain masih disana ya?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata yang berdiri didepan pintu dan merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya.

Hinata masuk kedalam kamar dan berjalan menuju kasurnya lalu melepas jaket Sasuke dan duduk dikasurnya. Suara handphone Hinata terdengar, Hinata melihat kelayar smartphonenya melihat siapa yang menelphonenya kali itu. Terlihat senyum tipis dibibir mungil Hinata, Sasuke melirik sedikit kearah Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi." Terdengar sapaan dari orang diseberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi Neji-nii."

Mendengar siapa nama yang disebut Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengganti posisi rebahannya menjadi duduk bersandar diranjangnya.

"Gaara menelphoneku, dia bilang kamu jatuh dari atas kuda, apa itu benar?"

"Eh, emm, etto, anu.." Hinata bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kakak sepupunya ini, dia tidak mau Neji cemas dengan keadaannya.

"Jadi benar kamu jatuh? Bagiamana keadaanmu? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" terdengar jelas sekali Neji mencemaskan Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Neji-nii."

"Jangan berbohong padaku Hinata."

"Aku tidak bohong, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah."

"Nii-san syuting hari ini?"

"Ya, aku sibuk sekali Hinata-chan, jadi gomen kalau aku sekarang jarang sekali menelphonemu atau mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Hinata tahu Neji bekerja keras demi Hinata, Nejilah yang membiayai sekolah Hinata ini.

"Hinata-chan? Kamu masih disitu?" Mendengar tidak ada respon dari adiknya Nejipun bertanya.

"I-iya, aku masih disini."

"Jangan membuatku cemas Hinata-chan."

"Iya, gomen."

"Hn. Hinata-chan soal besok sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi."

"Kenapa." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Hinata berubah murung.

"Aku ada janji."

"Bukankah kita sudah merencanakan ini dari bulan kemarin? Lalu tiba-tiba nii-san membatalkan pergi ke Konoha land karena ada janji?"  
"Begini Hinata-chan, aku dan shion-chan harus menandatangani kontrak untuk video clip terbaru milik Pain, mungkin minggu depan aku bisa kesana bersamamu."

"Jadi dengan Shion! Baiklah terserah padamu." Nada bicara Hinata meninggi.

"Hina...

TUT

TUT TUT

Hinata menutup sambungan telephonenya. "Neji-nii baka!" lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar kekasur, lalu menarik selimut sampai rambutnya saja yang terlihat. Sedari tadi ternyata Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata.

]

]

]

Guncangan ditubuh Hinata yang tadinya pelan menjadi semakin cepat, mengakibatkan Hinata terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Nata...

"Hinata."

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Sasuke terus mengguncang tubuh Hinata, agar Si empunya sadar dari tidurnya. Usahanya ternyata tidak sia-sia, Hinata kini bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengucek matanya, dengan tujuan agar pandangannya tidak kabur.

"Cepat bangun!" Sasuke menyingkap selimut milik Hinata, menampakkan tubuh Hinata yang berbaring.

"Ini kan hari minggu Sasuke!" Hinata menarik lagi selimutnya, berniat untuk menyapa alam mimpi lagi. Rasanya hari ini Hinata sangat malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia hanya ingin tidur-tiduran diranjang seharian. Berbeda dengan ketika Neji belum membatalkan janjinya pergi ke Konoha Land, Hinata sangat menantikan hari ini tapi apa daya Neji membatalkan rencananya.

"Cepat bangun! Dan mandi Hinata!" Sasuke menarik selimut Hinata lagi, dan kini dengan kasar menarik tubuh Hinata agar bangun dari posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Menurut saja." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata menuju kamar mandi. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti ke inginan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata selesai mandi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Mengedarkan pandangan keberbagai sudut dikamar itu tidak membuahkan hasil, Hinata tidak menemukan Sasuke. Yang dia temukan hanya sebuah suara ponsel yang Hinata yakini itu miliknya.

Membuka smartphonenya dan membaca email dari orang yang mengirimnya pada Hinata.

_From: Sasuke_

_Aku tunggu didepan gerbang 'Konoha Land', jangan lupa dandan yang cantik..._

_Awas kalau kamu tidak cantik, akan aku makan kamu sampai habis!_

_Sasuke_

Hinata sempat terkikik membaca tulisan dilayar itu, namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar 'Konoha Land?'

'ini kencan?' Hinata berkali-kali memikirkan kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi tiba-tiba dadanya berdetak keras, lalu akhirnya menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke mengajakku kencan. Pasti nanti disana ada teman-teman yang lain."

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berganti baju dan berdandan seperti yang Sasuke inginkan. Setelah selesai Hinata segera pergi ke Konoha Land.

]

]

]

Hinata sampai didepan gerbang Konoha Land, untungnya dia menyewa Taksi jadi dia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk sampai disini. Dia melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok Sasuke namun sayang dia tidak melihatnya. Hinata kemudian memutuskan menelphone Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu dimana?" Hinata langsung bertanya, dia tahu Sasuke tidak suka orang yang basa basi jadilah Hinata langsung pada tujuannya menelphone.

"Kamu sudah sampai?"

"Ya, aku didepan gerbang Konoha Land."

"Setelah ini, matikan sambungan telphonemu dan berbaliklah."

"Ta...

Tut Tut Tut

Sambungannya diputus, Hinata kemudian menaruh ponselnya didalam tas dan berbalik seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

Sosok berbadan tinggi dan bertopi hitam menghalangi pandangannya.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya lewat?" Hinata bertanya.

Orang tersebut medongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Hinata.

"Ternyata kamu juga bisa cantik, Hinata."

Hinata terkejut, didepannya seorang laki-laki yang sangat keren dengan topi yang ia kenakan tidak mengurangi ketampanan diwajahnya. Jaket longgar berwarna hitam sewarna dengan topi yang dikenakan menutupi tubuh berbalut kaos yang terlihat sedikit menyembul. Celana jeans sedikit longgar dan sneaker berwarna senada dengan jaket dan topinya. Laki-laki ini tersenyum pada Hinata, senyumnya membuat panas diwajah Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata menunduk, menatap Sasuke lama-lama bisa membuatnya jantungan karena berdebar terlalu kencang seperti ini.

Tidak berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke merasa Hinata hari ini cantik. Walaupun sehari-hari Hinata juga cantik, tapi hari ini lebih istimewa. Hinata mengenakan dress berwarna merah muda dengan aksen brukat. Wedges lima senti berwarna putih menempel manis dikakinya, serta tas berbentuk kepala kelinci berwarna putih menggantung dibahunya. Sasuke juga tidak melupakan make up Hinata yang natural dan tampak sangat cocok untuknya.

"Kita mau kemana? Apa teman-teman yang lain tidak ikut?" Hinata celingukan kesana kemari.

"Kita akan KENCAN, BERDUA SAJA." Sasuke menekan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Kencan katanya? Hinata semakin tersipu.

"Emm, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau kamu jalan denganku seperti ini? Maksudku kalau nanti ada paparazi bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja."

Hinata sempat bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke, tapi menurut adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Hinata saat ini. Entah mengapa rasanya dia sangat berdebar, dan sangat senang.

"Ayo!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, tidak mempedulikan wajah Hinata yang semakin merah.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku kemari?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Bukankah kamu ingin kemari?" Genggaman pada tangan Hinata tidak terlepas.

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Neji."

"Kamu nguping?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke diam, Hinata masih menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi, arigatou Sasuke. Mengajakku kencan kemari." Hinata tersenyum.

"Hn, tapi gomen, aku tidak bisa mengajak Neji." Sasuke menatap langit-langit Konoha yang berwarna cerah.

Hinata tertawa, Hinata merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Kita sedang kencan kan? Kenapa memikirkan orang lain?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata sangat menghargai usaha Sasuke untuk membuatnya senang, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Hinata bersikap selayaknya orang yang berkencan. Untuk saat ini hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata, Hinata tidak akan memikirkan yang lain selama kencannya dengan Sasuke ini. Yah, meskipun Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke hanya ingin membuatnya senang dan ini bukan kencan yang sesungguhnya.

Setiap wahana yang ada disana mulai dari level anak-anak sampai level dewasa yang sangat menguji adrenalin dicoba oleh Hinata dan Sasuke. Tidak lupa Hinata mengabadikan setiap momentnya bersama Sasuke. Mereka tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan dari pengunjung lain, yang seakan-akan mempertanyakan kehadiran mereka disini.

Sampai akhirnya tidak terasa Sang surya menghilang dari pandangan. Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari Konoha Land. Hinata terus menatap ponselnya, melihat kembali foto-foto yang dia dapatkan tadi, mulai dari wahananya saja, lalu foto Sasuke, kemudian foto Hinata serta foto mereka berdua. Hinata tersenyum-senyum.

"Ini seperti kencan sungguhan." Senyumnya tidak pernah absen dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk

"Baguslah kalau kamu senang, karena aku suka kamu yang seperti itu."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

Suara telephone milik Hinata berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi Neji-nii?"

"Moshi-moshi. Kamu ada di asrama sekarang, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam?"

Hinata melirik Sasuke sebentar, wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat tidak senang.

"Gomen Neji-nii, aku dan temanku pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas." Hinata berbohong pada Neji, dia hanya ingin melindungi identitas Sasuke. Kalau Neji tahu dia dan Sasuke pergi bersama, pasti Neji akan curiga, bagaimana dia bisa kenal dengan Sasuke.

"kamu marah karena aku pergi bersama Shion dan membatalkan rencana kita?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak marah, aku benar-benar sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kamu percaya padaku kan Neji-nii?"

"Hn, soal aku dan Shion aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengannya Hinata."

"Oh, begitu?" Seharusnya Hinata senang mendengar kabar ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak merasa begitu.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu Hinata-chan."

Sasuke memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata melihat itu.

"Gomen Neji-nii, aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini nanti aku telphone lagi." Hinata langsung menutup sambungan telphonenya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang diseberang sana.

Hinata mengejar Sasuke, ketika dirinya sudah dekat dengan Sasuke dia menarik tangan Sasuke agar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" Hinata mengatur nafasnya.

"Bukankah kamu sedang berbicara dengan Neji." Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, dan melepas genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Tapi tidak perlu meninggalkanku kan?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Tetap berdiri disana dan mendengar percakapanmu yang memuakkan dengan Neji itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Hinata memegang bahu Sasuke, Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu marah.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya "Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu kesenanganmu dengan Neji."

Sekarang Hinata tahu, Sasuke hanya tidak mau mengganggunya.

"Kamu tidak pernah mengganggu Sasuke." Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke, Sasuke terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau lain waktu kita kencan lagi?" Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Hn."

Dua orang itu memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna hitam pekat. Hinata duduk dengan tenang disampingnya, sedang Sasuke menyetir mobilnya.

"Sasuke, bukannya kita ada tugas membuat kolase?"

"Hn." Sasuke masih fokus pada jalanan yang dia lewati.

"Setelah ini kita mampir ketoko kerajinan tangan, kita akan membeli beberapa barang untuk membuat tugas ini."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda dia mengerti, setelah itu dia memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

]

]

]

Hinata duduk diatas lantai beralaskan karpet dikamarnya.

"Kita akan membuat apa?"

Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke yang saat itu berada didapur, memang tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke namun sebuah kedikan bahu menjadi jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. Hinata lalu mencoba untuk browsing di internet, siapa tahu dia menemukan ide disana begitulah pemikiran Hinata. Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata sambil membawa dua buah cangkir dan duduk disebelahnya, lalu memberikan sebuah cangkir berisi coklat hangat pada Hinata dan meminum sedikit cangkir miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Hinata menunjukkan ponselnya yang berisi sebuah gambar vas bunga dengan beberapa tempelan dibagian sana sini yang memperindah vas tersebut.

"Vas bunga?"

Hinata menyeruput sedikit minumannya lalu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Hinata.

"Kertas-kertas berwarna ini dibentuk menjadi sesuatu yang cantik dan elegan namun simple. Lalu barulah kita tempel pada vas itu, bagaimana?"

"Bentuk apa?"

"Bulan." Hinata mantap mengatakan kata itu pada Sasuke.

"Bunga." Sasuke juga ikut berpendapat, menurutnya bunga itu cantik dan elegan namun sesuatu yang sederhana.

"Bulan." Hinata bersikukuh bahwa pendapatnya yang benar.

"Bunga." Sasuke tidak mau kalah dari Hinata.

"BUULLAANN, Sasuke-kun."

"BUUNGGAA, Hinata."

"Baiklah bunga." Hinata akhirnya menyerah, dan mengikuti pendapat Sasuke. Lalu Hinata memberikan beberapa kertas berwarna cerah kepada Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menggambar beberapa bunga dikertas itu. Setelah gambarannya selesai Hinata memotong-motong kertas yang sudah bergambar bunga itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Rapi tidak?" Hinata menunjukkan beberapa kertas yang diguntingnya tadi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum lalu kembali memotong beberapa kertas lagi.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?" Hinata menghentikan acara potong memotong kertas berwarna itu.

"Wajahmu pucat, apa kamu sakit?"

"Eh?" Hinata memegangi wajahnya, "Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, paling cuma kecapekan." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Istirahatlah, biar aku yang melanjutkan." Kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Ah, tidak perlu, lagi pula tinggal sedikit lagikan?" Hinata kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, Sasukepun juga.

]

]

]

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata tertangkap kamera sedang bermesraan di Konoha Land, ketika kami ingin mengkonfirmasi beberapa orang bertubuh besar menghalangi kami, kami yakin ini bodyguard dari mereka lalu apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Apakan mereka memiliki hubungan yang spesial, atau mere...

TIIITTT

Layar tv itu berubah gelap.

"Kenapa kamu mematikannya Neji? Aku sedang menonton berita." Laki-laki berponi rata itu mencoba merebut remote yang dipegang Neji.

"Itu bukan berita, tapi gosip Lee." Neji melempar remote itu kemeja.

"Tapi tadi Hinata adikmu kan?"

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya kesofa empuk itu dan menutup mata rapat-rapat mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya.

"Kamu selalu begitu, tidak memiliki semangat masa muda. Kamu marah karena Hinata jalan dengan Sasuke?" Lee masih tidak mendapat respon dari Neji.

"Lagipula Sasukekan sahabat kita, dan Hinata itu adikmu. Biarkanlah mereka menjalani hidup yang mereka inginkan."

"Diamlah Lee!" Bentakan keras dari Neji membuat Lee menghentikan ceramahnya pada Neji.

"Dasar over protective."

Neji tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Lee barusan. Karena hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit entah mengapa.

'Kamu berbohong padaku Hinata.'

]

]

]

**Bersambung **

**R n R please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: HINATA CENTRIC, OOC, MISS TYPO, DAN WARNING-WARNING YANG LAIN.**

]

]

]

'Kamu berbohong padaku Hinata.'

]

]

]

KRIIING KRIIING

Lagi-lagi suara jam beker mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata terbangun dan anehnya dia tidur dipangkuan Sasuke, sedang Sasuke tidur bersandar pada pinggiran kasur. Hinata buru-buru bangun, dia ingat sesuatu, kolasenya belum selesai. Ketika Hinata ingin berdiri kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Saat kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuh Hinata lagi, akhirnya dia jatuh kepangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang tidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena kaget ketika ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa pahanya. Dia melihat Hinata begitu pucat dan berkeringat.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" Sasuke memegang wajah Hinata, rasanya panas dibagian itu. "Wajahmu panas sekali?" Sasuke kemudian mengangkat Hinata dan merebahkannya dikasur milik Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari obat." Ketika Sasuke akan beranjak, Hinata menahan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang mencengkram ujung baju Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa S-sasuke." Hinata memaksakan senyumnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, baka!" Sasuke geram sendiri, Hinata terlalu menutup-nutupi apa yang dia rasakan.

Mengerti akan tatapan memelas Hinata, Sasukepun sadar akan kata-katanya barusan. "Gomen, aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dari ujung baju Sasuke. "Tolong ambilkan obat dirak warna ungu itu." Hinata menunjuk rak kecil diatas meja belajarnya.

Sasuke menurut, dan pergi kesana untuk mengambil obat yang dimaksud Hinata. Dia membuka rak yang dimaksud Hinata, ketika melihat isinya Sasuke heran. Melihat begitu banyak obat tergeletak disana, dari yang ukurannya kecil sampai yang besar.

'Penyakit apa yang kamu sembunyikan Hinata?' Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Ambil yang warna merah, kuning kecil dan besar, kapsul merah dan yang putih."

Sasuke mengambil beberapa obat yang dimaksudkan Hinata.

"Ini." Sasuke memberikan segelas air putih dan beberapa obat itu pada Hinata. Hinata kemudian menerimanya dan meminumnya satu demi satu, sedang Sasuke hanya melihat dalam diam. Dia masih memikirkan tentang penyakit Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kamu sakit apa?" Sasuke duduk disebelah Hinata, tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Sasuke-kun, tenang saja nanti pasti sembuh." Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum, Sasuke memandang tak percaya. Tentu saja, meminum obat hampir lima buah sekaligus apa itu hanya kelelahan? Sasuke masih tak percaya.

"Berangkatlah, aku nanti akan menyusulmu Sasuke dan soal tugasnya biar aku yang menyelesaikan." Hinata merebahkan dirinya lagi kekasur.

"Istirahatlah, soal tugas tak perlu kamu pikirkan." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi...

"Kamu tidak perlu masuk hari ini, nanti aku yang akan meminta izin pada sensei."

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memprotes lagi, tapi kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya berhenti.

"Menurut saja." Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

]

]

]

"Hikari-chan, kenapa Hinata-chan tidak berangkat?" Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sakit." Singkat, padat namun tidak jelas.

"Hinata-chan sakit? Sakit apa?" Kini Sakura ikut-ikutan bertanya, Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tanda dia tidak tahu.

"Setelah pelajaran usai, aku akan melihat keadaan Hinata." Gaara berkata sambil menatap dinding-dinding putih disampingnya. Sasuke menatap Gaara yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, bukankah seorang siswa tidak boleh memasuki kamar seorang siswi." Sasuke melarang Gaara, Gaara menatap heran. Dia merasa Hikari selalu menjauhkannya dari Hinata, tapi itu tidak dia pikirkan lagi karena mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Fisiknya memang lemah, Hinata sering sekali sakit." Ino kini berkata, tampak bersedih mendengar kabar Hinata yang sakit. Sasuke mendengar kata 'sering' yang diucapkan Ino sedikit kaget.

'Apa Hinata memang selemah itu?' Sasuke jadi teringat kata-kata Hinata waktu pelajaran berenang saat itu.

"_Fisikku terlalu lemah, maka dari itu dokter pribadiku tidak mengizinkanku untuk berenang."_

"Mungkin dia terlalu capek." Naruto menerka apa yang menjadi penyebab Hinata sakit.

"Hn." Gaara setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Bukankah waktu itu Hinata jatuh dari kuda dan pingsan? Lalu setelah itu apa kalian melihat acara gosip kemarin malam?" Sai menatap temannya satu per satu, terlihat tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu akhirnya Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Kemarin, Hinata-chan kepergok jalan berdua dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

DEG

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Dimana?"

"Kamu bercanda?"

"Mana mungkin?"

Berbagai reaksi dari sahabat-sahabat nya dia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak bohong, dia ketahuan jalan berdua dengan Sasuke di Konoha Land."

DEG DEG DEG

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, ya Sasuke sudah menyewa beberapa bodyguard dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencari tahu apakah ada paparazi atau tidak dan jika ada seharusnya bodyguard itu mengusir paparazi itu. Namun herannya paparazi itu masih bisa mengambil gambar Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang mengkonfirmasi soal hal ini, Sasuke maupun Hinata bahkan managernya tidak berkata apa-apa." Sebelum Sai mendapat respon dari sahabat-sahabatnya ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab orang yang sedang menelphonenya.

"Ya, atur jadwalnya saja." Sasuke diam sejenak mendengar lawan bicaranya .

"Hn, aku usahakan." Dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke itu, dia menutup sambungan telephonenya. Yang lain menatap penasaran pada Sasuke. Karena sifat Sasuke yang sekeras batu, dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan teman-temannya.

]

]

]

Pelaran pertama pada hari itu adalah pelajaran karya seni. Waktu terasa begitu lambat berjalan, Sasuke terus-terusan menatap kelayar ponselnya. Entah siapa yang dia harapkan tapi Sasuke tetap melihat kelayar.

"Hikari-chan, bolehkah aku meminta emailmu?" Kiba yang duduk didepan Sasuke bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan menyebarkan kesiapapun." Kiba memohon, sedang Sasuke tetap acuh.

Pelajaran pertama selesai, meskipun terasa seperti berjam-jam walaupun pada faktanya hanya satu setengah jam saja. Jam pelajaran kedua hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga. Dan kini olahraga yang dipilih siswa siswi adalah basket. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku seragam olahraganya. Tidak ada email maupun telephone dari seseorang yang dia harapkan.

'Hinata, apa kamu baik-baik saja?' Sasuke bagaimana memikirkan Hinata membuatnya berdebar sekaligus khawatir. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Hinata terus menerus menghantuinya.

BRRRUUUGGGHHHH

Sebuah hantaman keras sukses mendarat dikepala Sasuke, tidak kuat dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan setelah itu gelap yang dirasakan. Sebelum tubuh Sasuke menyentuh lantai, dengan sigap Gaara menangkap tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kamu ini ceroboh sekali ya, lihat-lihat dong kalau melempar bola! Hikari-chan kena bolamu tahu!" Sakura mencak-mencak, jengkel karena kecerobohan Naruto yang selalu membahayakan teman-temannya.

"Gomen, aku tidak melihat Hikari-chan." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, dan berjalan menuju Gaara yang telah menggendong tubuh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu?" Naruto mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada Gaara, namun ditolak Gaara.

"Tidak usah." Gaara kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan, awas kamu kalau berani-berani ngapa-ngapain Hikari-chan." Kiba teriak-teriak tidak jelas pada Gaara, meskipun lagi-lagi hanya jadi angin lalu untuknya.

"Gaara berpaling ke Hikari-chan ya?" Sai bertanya dengan polosnya dan senyumnya.

"Mungkin." Ino berkata sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Sedangkan Gaara yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Hikari merasa aneh. Badan Hikari terasa berat dan keras tidak seperti bayangan Gaara sebelumnya.

UKS

Sasuke membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya terang matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka menyapa pandangan Sasuke. Sedikit silau Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak ada cahaya terang yang menusuk indera penglihatnya.

Merasa penasaran Sasuke membuka matanya, matanya membulat kala dia membuka mata. Wajah Gaara begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, refleks Sasuke melayangkan tinjunga ke pipi Gaara.

BUUGHH

Hampir saja Gaara terpelanting, tapi Gaara masih bisa menjaga kestabila badannya. Gaara begitu heran, betapa kuatnya Hikari ini.

"Aww...

Gaara memegang pipinya, Sasuke melotot.

"Kamu mau ngapain?" Sasuke membentak.

"Aku hanya menghalangi matamu dari silaunya sinar matahari." Gaara memalingkan muka.

"Oh." Respon yang singkat dia berikan pada Gaara. Kemudian dia duduk meskipun kepalanya masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Boleh aku minta emailmu?" Gaara bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Gaara. 'apa maksudnya? Jadi kalau Hinata tidak ada dia mencari wanita lain?'

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Seperti tahu yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Gaara berkata.

Gaara berjalan menuju jendela yang berada disamping kanannya, dan menatap keluar.

"Setiap aku mengirim email pada Hinata, dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya dia selalu menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

"Kamu pikir kalau kamu meminta emailku, aku akan memberitahumu yang sejujurnya padamu?" Sasuke berkata sinis.

"Setidaknya kamu akan memberitahuku bila keadaannya memburuk." Gaara bersikeras.

"Tidak akan." Sasuke acuh.

"Akan."

"Nggak peduli!"

"Harus peduli."

"Percuma saja." Sasuke masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak ada yang percuma." Gaara sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"ok, akan aku berikan." Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga.

"Hn."

"Tapi jangan mengirim aku email berkali-kali, maksimal dua kali saja."

"Hn."

Gaara tersenyum, Sasuke kemudian memberikan emailnya pada Gaara. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"Mau kemana?" Gaara bertanya.

"Kembali kekamar." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Hikari!"

"Apa lagi?" Kali ini dia menoleh.

"Pastikan Hinata baik-baik saja."

"Hn."

Dengan kata terakhir itu Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara.

]

]

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamarnya dia membuka kamarnya. Celingukan kekiri dan kekanan mencoba menemukan dimana sosok Hinata berada. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Hinata, dimanapun.

"Dimana kamu." Sasuke mencoba menelphone Hinata, hampir lima kali tapi tidak diangkat-angkat oleh Hinata.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi kekantor Itachi. Kata hatinya mengatakan untuk pergi kesana.

Sesampainya didepan kantor Itachi dia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam.

"Aniki." Sasuke memanggil kakaknya yang saat itu duduk berhadapan dengan seorang siswi, siswi itu membelakangi Sasuke. Namun kemudian dia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Imouto." Itachi tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata kaget.

"Hinata!" Sasuke langsung menerjang Hinata, memeluknya seakan-akan dia sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan mencengkram erat bahu Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Hinata sedikit gerogi dipeluk Sasuke.

"Kamu masih pucat! Ngapain disini? Seharusnya kamu istirahat." Sasuke malah membentak-bentak Hinata. Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa, sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab Sasuke sudah menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" Nada bicara Sasuke semakin meninggi, Hinata belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"A-aku dari tadi disini." Hinata gelagapan.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu disini enak-enakan berduaan dengan Itachi-nii, sedang aku capek mencarimu kemana-mana?"

"B-Bukan b-begitu Sasuke!" Hinata mencoba membela diri dari tuduhan Sasuke.

"Begitu apa! Memang begitukan Hyuuga Hinata!"

Itachi mengerti benar kenapa adiknya bersikap seperti itu, tinggal hampir 17 tahun bersama Sasuke membuatnya hafal betul perubahan sikap Sasuke dan hanya satu penyebabnya.

"Kamu khawatir dengan Hinata-chan, eh Sasuke?" Itachi menyeringai, seperti dikomando keduanya menatap Itachi.

"S-sakit Sasuke-kun." Hinata meringis kesakitan, Sasuke melepas cengkraman dibahu Hinata.

"Jadi benar kamu khawatir padanya?"

"Tidak!" Sasuke megelak.

"Benarkah?" Itachi menggoda adiknya.

"Benar!" Sasuke mulai salah tingkah.

"Benar-benar khawatir padanya?" Seringaian Itachi semakin lebar.

"Tidak!"

"Tidak apa Sasuke? Tidak salah?"

"Iya, aku khawatir padanya!" Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Seringaian Itachi berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Begitukah?" Lagi-lagi Itachi mencoba menggoda adiknya.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, aku teman sekamarnya jadi aku patut khawatir, lagipula kalau dia sakit aku yang selalu kerepotan." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Masih saja ngeles." Itachi sewot.

Sasuke masih memalingkan mukanya. Sedang Itachi menahan tawa, dan Hinata hanya melongo tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

]

]

]

]

Bersambung

**R n R PLEASE**


End file.
